Strictly Business
by heidipoo
Summary: After being put into a storyline with the notorious Dean Ambrose, Cameron isn't amused. But when the two start fooling around together, will she see what the hype is all about? And what happens when bad boy Dean starts to fall for her?
1. The News

**Author's Note: Time to step out of my comfort zone and try out another unusual pairing. This came out of nowhere really, and if you like Dean/Cameron fics be sure to check out Just After Midnight written by a good friend of mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Cameron exclaimed on the phone to one of the WWE Creative directors.

"Yes, Cameron... We are serious. You are going to be working in an upcoming storyline with Dean Ambrose, so get ready." The director said and hung the phone up. Cameron huffed as she threw her phone on the bed. She had heard nothing but bad things about this Dean Ambrose guy. He was an asshole, and she didn't want to be anywhere near him, let alone in a storyline with the guy.

"Who was that?" Naomi, the other half of the Funkadactyls, asked as she came out of the bathroom in the hotel room she shared with Cameron.

"Freaking WWE Creative." Cameron huffed. "You'll never guess what they just told me." She added as she ran a hand through her long hair.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"I'm going to be in a storyline with Dean Ambrose." She revealed and Naomi said nothing. She had heard about Dean too, and had tried her best not to come in contact with him. "Ugh!" Cameron complained. "I hate this." Just then her phone made a little chiming noise and buzzed as it laid on the bed. She picked it up with a knitted eyebrow and looked at it.

"Who's that?" Naomi asked again as she looked over at her tag team partner.

"It's Dean! They gave him my phone number!" She exclaimed as she looked over the text. It read: _Hey Cam, it's Dean. Looks like we'll be working together. See you soon. (; _"You have got to see this girl." She said as she showed the phone to Naomi. "He called me Cam." She said in disgust.

Naomi laughed, "Are you hatin' or swooning? Because I can't tell the difference." She joked.

"Oh shut up Naomi. You of all people know that he's an asshole and I hate him." Cameron replied.

"You mean love him?" She teased.

"Naomi!"

"You know I'm just playing girl." Naomi said as Cameron's phone went off again. It was another text from Dean. It read: _Do you want to meet up now so we can get started early? _

"He wants to meet. Should I do it?" She asked.

"Well, you kind of have to... You know, since you're working together." Naomi laughed again. She always thought that Cameron was so over dramatic and blew things out of proportion most of the time. And she was definitely doing that now.

"You're right." Cameron replied as her hands flew on the keyboard of her phone texting Dean a reply. "Okay, I guess I'm going now. Pep talk me!" She demanded.

Naomi sighed, "Relax, it's just Dean Ambrose. How bad can he be? Be yourself, don't start any shit, and if this storyline works out maybe you'll be at the top like AJ or somebody. Okay?" She said as she shook her hand.

Cameron laughed, "Girl, you're right! Okay, I'll see you later." She said as she grabbed her oversized handbag and made her way out the door and to the nearby café that Dean would be waiting at. Driving to the café, a million thoughts were running through the diva's mind. Why would WWE pick her for this storyline? Why wouldn't they pick one of the newbie divas like Eva Marie, or Jojo? Or for that matter, why wouldn't they pick a popular diva like AJ or Layla? Why didn't they pick a diva who really needed a push like Aksana or Rosa Mendes? Cameron was baffled, and excited, and nervous all at the same time. Finally, she pulled into the café parking lot.

"Okay, let's do this." She said, and made her way inside. When she entered the café, it wasn't too crowded so Cameron glanced around for Dean. It didn't take her long, because she spotted the superstar waving her over to a secluded table. The diva exhaled, put on a smile, and made her way over to the area.

"Good morning Cameron." Dean greeted with a smirk as Cameron put her bag on the table and sat down. "Can I get you a coffee?" He asked.

"I don't drink coffee. It's fattening." She replied with an equal smirk.

"Okay." Dean said. "Anyway, I don't have a script yet so I figured we could just get to know each other that way it'll be easier for us to work together." He said and Cameron stayed silent. She didn't know what to think right now. After all, he was being nice... What happened to asshole Dean that she presumed him to be? "Yes... No...?" Dean questioned as Cameron looked on.

"Look Dean..." She started. "The only reason I agreed to meet up with you is because I thought we were going to get started on work, not get acquainted with each other. I'd like it best if we just kept things strictly business. I didn't ask to be in a storyline with you, so I don't even know why the hell I'm here in the first place." Cameron finished as she picked up her bag and was about to leave.

"I asked for you." Dean said, and Cameron turned around to face the man.

"You what?"

"I asked to be in a storyline with you." He repeated.

"What the hell?" She asked. "Why?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, you're pretty sexy so I figured eh, why not?" He smirked.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She exclaimed. "I've got to go, Dean." She said and turned on her heel, that is, until Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Me and the boys are going to a club tonight... You're welcome to join us if you want." He offered and Cameron yanked her wrist away.

"Strictly business." She muttered and walked out of the café. A part of her now thought that Dean Ambrose was a complete scum, but another part of her felt intrigued by him, and a little turned on at the fact that he thought she was sexy. She wanted to go to the club with him, but she had to keep up her façade of hating him. Oh God, she couldn't wait to tell Naomi everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Love in the Club

**Author's Note: Shout out to Mariah for helping out with the smut. A million thank yous. I love you girl.**

* * *

"He said what?" Naomi nearly yelled as Cameron finished telling her about her meeting at the café with Dean Ambrose. She couldn't believe it. "I knew that boy wasn't nothing but trouble." Naomi said as she shook her head.

"I know girl! And he wants me to come to the club with him and his boys!" Cameron explained.

"Are you going to?" Naomi asked her tag team partner.

Cameron gave her a small smile, "I don't know... I was thinking about it." She answered. Which was true. That offer had been stuck in her pretty little head for a while now. She wasn't going to refuse.

"Cameron! Are you serious?" Naomi yelled.

"What?"

"I thought you hated that boy!" She said. "And now you want to go hang out with him?" She questioned.

"It's just business Naomi, I swear." Cameron said a little too hastily. "Plus, you can come too."

"I ain't going anywhere near Dean." She spat. "You can go on though."

"Please?" Cameron begged.

"No, and that is my final answer. Be safe." She said and left the hotel room. She probably had a date with her boyfriend, but Cameron didn't care about that. All she cared about was dressing up and being sexy at the club for Dean Ambrose, and she had plenty of time to get ready. Later that night, after Cameron had dressed in a little black lacy number and some matching heels, she climbed into her car and began to make her way to the local club. Dean had texted her earlier and gave her the name. Her little heart was pounding in her chest, and to say she was nervous was a major understatement.

"You made it!" Dean yelled over the loud music as he saw Cameron walk in. "And looking hotter than ever I might add." He smirked.

"Where's your boys?" Cameron replied, noticing they were alone.

"They couldn't make it, but you're here. That's all that matters." He answered as he gave the diva a strong alcoholic drink and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Okay." She replied. The loud bass was deafening her, but Cameron didn't care. Whatever Dean was doing, she was going along with it, and she felt as free as a bird. There was something about that man that she found extremely attractive, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She would wait for him to take control.

Cameron sashayed her hips to the beat of the music and that's when she felt Dean up against her back, his hands grabbing at her behind. A smirk crossed her lips, boy, he sure knew what to do with those hands. She didn't know what was happening but she loved it. Taking her by surprise, Dean kissed her neck feverishly making her feel flush and more aroused than she had ever been in her whole life. He reached in front of her as they kept dancing and gently squeezed her breast circling his finger around her nipple and she moaned throwing her head back resting it on his shoulder letting him play with her nipples.

"Just business, right?" Dean mumbled in her ear.

"Oh shut up." She said seductively and grinded her bottom over his growing bulge and smiled seeing how he was so aroused for her already. His hand then slid up her dress playing with the waistband of her thong. When she whimpered he chuckled lowly in her ear sending butterflies to flutter in her stomach wildly "Dean..." She whispered in his ear despite the loud music playing in the club. Cameron felt his movements to be sensual and sweet as to what she initially thought him to be rough and uncaring but he was making her feel like she was the only woman in the club and it felt wonderful.

She pulled his hands from underneath her dress pulling him into a dark corner of the club so no one would see them, he kissed her passionately backing her into a nearby wall lacing his fingers through her hair making sure she didn't pull away. Cameron wrapped her hands around his back gripping his shirt roughly pulling him flush to her body

"Cameron you're so sexy." He whispered in her ear before licking down her neck and back to her jaw. Dean grabbed her, lifting her up to his body making her wrap her legs around his torso, he pushed her dress up to her hips revealing her lacy thong. He groaned at the sight pushing the material to the side so he could see her dripping core. She moaned loudly when he pushed a finger into her tightness. He rubbed her clit with his thumb vigorously making her tighten her arms around him signaling that she was about to come, but he pulled his finger out not wanting her to yet.

Cameron pulled back looking into his eyes, "Dean please." She begged. He knew exactly what she wanted, he held her up using his free hand to unzip his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. Cameron looked down to see his hard member prodding at her wet lips, he pushed in slowly filling her to the hilt. Cameron let out a small whimper throwing her head back against the wall bucking her hips letting Dean know that she was ready for him to fuck her. He wrapped his hands around her waist bracing himself to thrust.

As she bounced up and down on him her mind was becoming cloudier and her inhibitions were lowering at a rapid pace. Cameron couldn't stop herself from saying his name over and over as he was thrusting hard into her. Dean felt her tighten around him giving the tell-tale signs that she was ready to orgasm, he went faster and faster until he heard her scream and he felt her warm juices seep down his legs. He grunted spilling himself into her waiting core.

"Oh shit..." He panted as he pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up.

"That was good baby." Cameron said as she adjusted her underwear. Suddenly, she didn't know what was wrong but she felt dirty, and guilty. "I, um, I got to go." She said and hurriedly and Dean watched her as she rushed out of the club.

He had felt something though, and even though they had just had sex in the club, he knew that Cameron wasn't like the other girls, and this was more than a fuck.


	3. Confessions

**Author's Note: Another chapter!**

* * *

After Cameron and Dean's little bump and grind in the club, things were different, and they could tell. Cameron was pretty much ignoring anybody and everybody, while Dean sent her endless texts about getting them to meet up and talk about what happened. The diva ignored them all, afraid of what was to come with the man. She didn't feel guilty as time passed, but rather scared. She felt scared because when she and Dean had sex, she felt something; and it was something she hadn't ever felt in her life. Love.

Another part of Cameron was skeptical about what she felt. After all, she barely knew Dean Ambrose at all. She knew he was an asshole, but... He didn't treat her like an asshole at the club. He treated her like a goddess, and she loved every single bit of it. Even so, if she did admit her feelings for Dean, would they be mutual in return? Would he have feelings for the Funkadactyl as well? Her heart hoped he did, and maybe she could go talk to him. Would the two be able to have a future together instead of just casual sex?

As Cameron laid there on the bed in the hotel room she shared with Naomi, the other diva spoke up, "What's wrong with you?" Naomi asked her tag team partner.

"I did a bad thing Naomi..." Cameron answered as she sat up in the bed, getting pulled out of her thoughts.

Naomi laughed, "What's that?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Swear."

Cameron exhaled, "I slept with Dean." She confessed, and it was quiet for a moment as Naomi processed her friend's admittance.

"You did what?" She nearly yelled.

"You promised not to be mad!" Cameron retorted.

"I ain't mad... I'm just wondering what the hell has gotten into that head of yours? I thought you couldn't stand that man?" Naomi questioned.

"It changed." Cameron said simply. "And now... I think I love him."

"Hold up!" Naomi yelled as she looked on incredulously at her friend. "Did you just say the L word?" She laughed.

"Naomi, this isn't funny!" The light-skinned diva yelled.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Naomi replied. "So, you gonna talk to him?" She then asked and Cameron shrugged. "Well, if you like him, you can't just let it go. You gotta go get your man, girl." Cameron sat there and took her friend's words to heart. Dean had been sending her endless text messages about wanting to talk. Maybe she should go see him. After all, how bad could it hurt.

"You're right. I'll see you later." Cameron said as she kissed Naomi on the cheek and hurriedly left in search of Dean's room. The diva made her way to the elevator and pressed the button more than once in a hurry to get to Dean. Finally, she found his room and knocked on the door hesitantly.

Seth Rollins answered it with a confused look written on his face, "Cameron?" He asked.

"Is, uh, Dean here?" She asked shyly. She didn't even know why she was here right now. She could be making a fool of herself for no reason.

"Yeah, I'll get him for you." Seth replied as he then yelled for Dean. Dean came out of the bathroom and a smile crossed his lips when he saw Cameron standing at the door. He went out in the hallway so he could talk to her in privacy, without his friends that formed The Shield interrupting them.

"Cam, what are you doing here? I've been trying to talk to you." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her close to him. Cameron merely brushed his arms from her body and looked up at him with doe eyes. "What's the matter baby?" Dean asked.

"Dean." She started, "I need to know what we did in the club wasn't just a fuck. I don't want to be used for sex, and I don't want to keep having casual sex with you. Sure it's fun and all, but... I like you too much." Cameron said, afraid of Dean's response. "That's why I was ignoring you... Because, I didn't think you'd like me back."

Dean chuckled, "Cammy, why do you think I sent you all those texts? It's because I like you too." He confessed and Cameron was truly shocked. How was it that everything was coming in her favor?

"You really mean that?" She asked as she smiled up at Dean.

"Of course." Dean replied as he wrapped his arms around her again. Cameron returned the favor and stepped up to give him a kiss. "I guess this isn't just business anymore." Dean joked.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this little snippet with this pairing. Let me know if you'd like to see more of them in the future! Until next time, love you all! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
